


The things that call us home

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dom!Peter, F/M, M/M, Multi, Neverland, Panry, innocent!henry, really couldn't help myself, sub!henry, villian/good guy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan has kidnapped Henry, Emma comes to his rescue, but he doesn't want to leave. Sucky summary, but I promise it's a good story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alrighty I have been bitten by the Panry bug and I'm now infected. So here is a little story for you guys. In this Henry is like 15 and it's based off the scene where Baelfire or Neal whatever he's going by these days get captured again and Pan gets Henry back. Alrighty enjoy. :)

"Don't you know? This is the game and you're playing it." 

"I will get my son back Pan and you know that!" Neal yelled out at me.

"Oh well that's where you're wrong Bael because look where you are now. I have Henry...Again." A groaning noise came from the boy slung over Felix's shoulder. I rushed over to Henry and ran my hand through his hair to calm him. "Ssh, you're okay." He groaned again before settling back down. I looked to Felix "You know what to do with him." He nodded and set off while I turned back to Baelfire. "See you around Bael."

"This isn't over Peter, I'll get him back."

"You don't get it. You won't be able to get to him." With that I turned away and followed Felix down the path. 

~~~~~~~few hours later~~~~~~~~

Henry moaned from his spot on the bed in the corner of the room, eyes slowly fluttering open. "Uh, what happened?"

"You passed out."

"Really? For how long?" He asked, stretching out his limbs.

"It was more like a catnap. How are you feeling, love?" I asked walking over to his form.

"I'm okay. The weirdest thing happened in my dream. I thought I heard my dad's voice calling out to me." He explained, longing and confusion lacing his voice.

"Well you never know. You could have heard him."

"No that's impossible. My dad is dead." He told me, eyes casted downward.

"Oh Henry, I'm so sorry. But you know being here isn't so bad. You have the lost boys and you have me and I'll let you in on a secret." I told him leaning closer to whisper to him. "I already love you as one of my own. You're just as important as one of my lost boys."

"You're just saying that because I have the heart of the truest believer." 

"No no I really mean it. I'm not just saying that, but hey enough of this, let's go party." I said leading him out of the room an to the campfire the lost boys were dancing around. "Maybe a song will lift your sprites." I began the tune I had played many a times. Henry soon began dancing and letting loose. 

"Soon Henry, you'll be mine. Truly mine. You'll want me the way I want you." I began to play again.

 

Alright peeps that's the first chapter of the story. It's not going to be very long, but I hope it will be enough to satisfy a bit of your Panry needs. If someone would please make a Panry video I would love you forever. Please please please make it to the song love the way you lie by Rihanna.


	2. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just love Felix and jealous pan so here you go.

Henry's POV

I sat down by the camp fire to catch my breath, watching all the boys "dance" around the fire. I wonder if they know that they look like wild monkeys jumping around like that? Maybe that's why Peter likes them to dance, because it's funny. Speaking of Pan, where did that little devil get off to? I was pulled from my musings by a figure standing above me. I looked up to see Felix. 

"Well hello, Felix. How are you?" I asked patting the space next to in invitation. Out of all the lost boys, Felix is the only one I trust not to harm me.

"I'm well, thank you for asking. You?" He returned politely to me.

"I'm fine. The lost boys are going a bit crazy tonight. Why is that?" I asked curiously. 

"Why because of you of course." 

"Me?" He sighs and shakes his head with a smile.

"The lost boys feed off the island's magic, the island gets it's magic from Pan's belief. Pan's belief only grew because of you being here."

"So you're saying the Pan only believes because of me?" 

"Yes. Well mostly anyway. There's also the fact that-" 

"Felix, there you are! Come on we must talk." Peter's voice rang out through the air. A hard glare set on his face as his cold eyes looked at Felix.

"Coming, Pan." He got up and began to wall away, but I caught his hand.

"Wait, Felix. We'll continue this conversation later right?" I asked him. 

"Of course, Henry. Just let me deal with grumpy puss over there. Come by my hut later tonight. Yeah?" He said to me in a low voice so Pan couldn't hear him. 

"Yeah." He smiled and I let go of his hand when Peter called out to him again, just a bit harsher this time. 

"Felix I said come on. Now!" Pan's face grew dark and his mouth set into a sneer.

"Alright I'm coming you big grump." Felix grumbled out as him ambled up the path toward Peter. When he got there Pan smack him in the back of the head and pushed him farther down the path, disappearing from view. I sighed and leaned back and relaxed.

~~~~~~~few hours later~~~~~~~~

I walked up to Felix's hut and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Felix standing there. "Hello Felix."

"Hi Henry, come on in." I walked into the hut and was engulfed in warmth as the small fire in burned. Felix walked over to me and pulled up two chairs. We sat down and began to talk. "Um, Pan doesn't know you're here right?" The confusion must have been evident on my face because he quickly added on "it doesn't matter, but it would be better if he didn't."

"Why?"

"Because Pan is a bit angry with me at the moment."

"Why?"

"You'll find out in good time, Henry."

"Do what were you going to say earlier? Before Peter interrupted us." I asked, leaning backing in my chair and stifling a yawn. 

"I not my secrete to share, but you will find out soon Henry. Now you're obliviously tired so you can sleep here tonight." He offered with a smirk as my eyelids drooped.

"Oh that's really nice, but I don't want to impose." I spoke thinking about the cold outside. 

"Nonsense. Besides, it's freezing out there and the fire as gone out. I have an extra hammock you're welcome to any time." 

"Alright thanks I will. Thank you Felix." He showed me to the hammock that he pulled down from the ceiling and handed me an extra blanket. We both settled down for the night. 

"Goodnight, Henry." I heard a voice mumble out.

"Goodnight, Felix."

Twenty minutes later I awoke to the sound of rapid banging on the door. Felix and I shot out of our hammocks and he threw the door open. A young lost boy stood on the other side, eyes wide with fear. "Felix, come quick. It's Pan, he's lost it because he can't find Henry." 

"Because he can't find me?" I asked and the poor boy's eyes shot over to me.

"Yes, please come quickly." Felix and I rushed out, heading toward the main camp. We came across a scene that looked like a tornado had gone through it and the center of that destruction was Pan. He was in the middle of throwing something when Felix called out to him.

Peter's head snapped over to him and indirectly me at the same time. The object fell from his hands and his body visible relaxed before Harding again as he billowed out "HENRY, FELIX! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He stomped over to us.

"We were asleep in my hut. He was tired and it's cold out here if you haven't noticed." Peter huffed and walked away leaving us all dumbfounded. "Come on, lets go back to sleep." I nodded and we walked back to his hut to get some sleep.

 

Hello my darling baby panry shippers. I just wanted to get this update out there even if it sucks. Also I wanted to tell you that I love you all so much and I hope your day or night or afternoon is fantastic. I know Felix is a bit OOC and so was Peter Pan, but hey Jack! It's my story and I can do with it as I so please. Alright my beautiful amazing readers, I bid you good day.


	3. They're here

Pan's POV  
"Why?" I muttered to myself, passing back and forth in my hut. "Why would he spend time with Felix when he could spend his time with me? I can not believe that imbecile would go behind my back and-" a know at the door pulled me from my conversation with myself.

"Peter, are you in there?" Henry's voice float through the door.

"Oh yeah I'm in here. Come on in Henry." The door creaked open and Henry's form slipped into the room.  
"Can I help you with something?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster even though I could still feel anger buzzing under my skin.

"Well you could start with by telling what the hell that was last night. You scared the poor lost boys to death. Little Mason nearly had a panic attack when you had your little flip out, what got into you?" Henry asked.

"I don't see how that is any of you business considering you aren't a lost boy and you obviously don't have time for anyone, but Felix so why don't you run along and let me figure out how to save this island on my own." I sneered out at him.

"Peter, I don't see why me spending time with Felix ha-" he cut off and the confusion in his eyes turned into something else. 

"What?"

"You're jealous. Your jealous of me spending time with Felix." He accused.

"Am not and I don't appreciate you saying that." I snapped back, but that only made the grin on his face grow.

"Yes you are. You're jealous that I'm spending time with Felix and not you, but why?" 

"Okay fine I am jealous, but I just can't stand the fact that he is always with you and you trust him an you want to be-" I was silenced by soft lips pressing against mine. The kiss was the best thing I've ever experienced, our lips slotted together perfectly like puzzle pieces. I backed him into the wall, pressing my body up against his and deepened the kiss by licking into his mouth. I managed to pull a moan from his lips before we had to break for air.

"If you liked me all you had to do was say so. No need to throw a temper tantrum." Henry panted out while sucking in air. 

"Oh hush you little minx." I was about to kiss him again when the door bursted open and Felix came in. 

"They're here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Peter. Can I try something?" I asked, slowly stroking my hand through his sweaty hair.
> 
> "At this point I'd let you paint me purple if it stopped this pain."

Henry's POV  
"Who's here?" I questioned, but no one answered me. Peter and Felix shared a looked, having a conversation with their eyes. "Felix, who is here? Peter? Someone tell me." Pan swung around and grabbed my hands.

"Henry just stay here please. Just stay in the hut and please be quiet." Peter jabbered out. 

"No I won't. Not until you tell me who is here and what are they doing here."

"Love, please just say here. I can't lose you. Please just stay here and stay silent." He begged, worry seeping into his tone.

"Peter please you won't lose me. Just tell me." I pleaded out.

"Fine, it's your family. They're here to take you away from me, from this island, from the boys. And I don't think you'll choose me." 

"Okay, I'll stay here." I said, letting his hands drop. 

"What?" He asked.

"I'll stay here. Just go." I said and turned away going to sit down on a chair in the room. 

"Okay. Felix follow me. I'll be back soon." Pan said walking out with Felix following close behind. I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

"I'm such an idiot."

Peter's POV  
"Pan where's my son?" Emma the supposed "savior" called out to me.

"Well no you see that's all a part of the game. I have Henry and you're never going to get him." I said with a cocky smirk on my face.

"Tell me now or you'll regret ever messing with my family." Emma yelled out at me, Regina behind her fire ball at the ready. 

"Hm, let me think about it. How about no."

"Alright kid you've left me no choice." She nodded at Regina and she let the fire ball go. I easily dodged that before a chuckle left my mouth.

"My my, is that you best you've got? I've got to say I expected more from you, savior." I smirked at her as more laughs tumbled from my lips.

"No that was just the distraction. Now Mary-Margret." Emma yelled our and I didn't have time to react before a arrow embedded itself deep into my shoulder. A scream of pain clawed its way out of my throat as the poison coated tip worked it's magic. Prince Charming began running towards me and the lost boys when a voice rang out.

"STOP!"

Henry's POV  
"Henry, oh my god, there you are. We thought we lost you forever." Emma said running up to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I stood there limp in her arms only slightly returning the hug. "Come on kid, we're going home." 

I pulled out of her arms. "No. I'm not leaving mom." I walked toward Peter going to stand behind him. It was only then that I saw the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Pan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Henry, just a little poison. Nothing I can't handle." He tried to play it off, but with every word I could see him growing weaker. My eyes flickered over to my other mom when Peter fell to his knees.

"MOM PLEASE! TELL ME HOW TO STOP THE POISON." Her smirk faltered when she saw how distraught I was.

"I'm sorry Henry, but the only was to break that curse is true love's kiss. I'm sorry, but he's going to die." A few tears escaped my eyes while I thought about what to do. 

"Felix take him back to the hut." He nodded at me and picked up the moaning Pan. I turned to me family. "I will not be returning home as of this moment. I have things to sort through." I walked back to the hut and I was met by a sight I hoped I would never see.

Pan laid belly down on a table set up, the arrow that was sticking in him was now laying on a small stool by the table. Peter let out gasps of pain as Felix dressed his wounds. After a particularly nasty press down on his injury, Pan let out a scream of pain. I rushed over to his side.

"Hi Henry." He panted out, his eyes slipping close as his breathing became ragged. 

"Hello Peter. Can I try something?" I asked, slowly stroking my hand through his sweaty hair.

"At this point I'd let you paint me purple if it stopped this pain."

"Okay just close your eyes and relax, okay?" He nodded and relaxed his pain filled body, closing his eyes in the process. "Okay I'm going to count to three. One...two...three." I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Praying to God it worked.

Alright guys that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it.


	5. Sugar we're going down swinging

You guys I found this song called Flaws by Bastille and it so represents Peter and Henry. Enjoy. 

Hook's POV  
"Emma. Please stop fretting." I grumbled out as I watched her pace back and fourth. 

"How can I when Henry told me he'd rather stay with Pan than come home?"

"Emma I really think-"

"I bet he put Henry under some spell that has his mind going all wonky." Emma spat out as she continued to pace.

"No really Emma, you should-"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did. That kid's a little devil. He probably did something to ma-" 

"EMMA!" She paused in her pacing and turned to look at me. 

"What? What was so important that you had to interrupt me?" She glared at me and all I could do was laugh. 

"Love, listen to me. Stop worrying, Henry can take care of himself. You taught him well." Her glare softened and she wrapped her arms around my waist. 

"I know, but what if he's delusional and what if he gets cold or hungry? I'm not there to protect him." 

"Trust me Emma, I don't think he's gonna get cold anytime soon." She pulled away and gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" I had to laugh at that. 

"Darling, did you ever think that there was more than one reason why Henry didn't want to leave?" I asked, amusement sparkling in my eyes.

"No. What do you know that I don't know?" She asked. 

"Hm, nope not gonna tell you now. Better luck next time." She pouted a bit. 

"Please, Hook?" She begged, eyes wide and a cute little frown on her face.

"Well it seems as if our little Henry has fallen faster than new born fawn trying to walk." Realization dawned on her face.

"No! Not Pan, anyone but Pan."

"Oh that's not even the best part. Pan loves him back. Say hello to your future son in law because with the way things are going that's the road they're heading down." Horror struck her features and she gasped. 

"God please don't let that happen."

 

Pan's POV  
My body floated in water, drifting from side to side. It was peaceful, nothing bad happened. Suddenly a red hot burn consumed my body, the feeling was excruciating. I flung my legs and arms trying to stop the burn, but to no avail. The water started to slip over my face causing me to choke, my last thought before I was pulled under was 'please don't let me die.'

I awoke with a gasp, air filling my lungs as I took deep breaths. A warm hand landed on my shoulder as I was pulled into a board warm chest. 

"Ssh, Pan. You're okay. Stop flipping out before Henry comes back." I relaxed back into Felix's chest as I calmed down. 

"What happened?" I asked as I let my exhausted head lull back onto his shoulder. 

"One of Emma's goons hit you in the shoulder with a poison arrow." He explained.

"With dream shade? It shouldn't have effected me." I questioned, exhausted and wary just wanting to curl up and sleep right here.

"No, it was a poison I've never seen before. It had a green color and a fruity smell to it." I nodded my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. 

"Who cured me then?" I mumbled out. 

"Henry." I shot up at that, but the head rush was too much so I laid back onto him again.

"What do you mean Henry? And how? Why would he want to when he could have left with his family." Felix chuckled and I felt his chest rumple beneath my back.

"He kissed you." 

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'll let him explain." We heard footsteps make there way into the room 

"PETER YOU'RE AWAKE."

Felix spoke again. "Speaking of which. I'll let you two talk. Pan will you sit up?" I grumbled, but sat up anyway. Felix left the room and Henry sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Care to explain how you were able to cure me?" I quirked an eyebrow up at him. 

"Oh yeah, see um about that..."

 

That's the end of this chapter. Not a lot of Henry and Peter interaction, but I liked the Pan and Felix moments in there. Let me know what to thought of this chapter. Love you. Xoxo. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.


	6. David finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh, you know things happen. Haha sounds exhilarating doesn't it? ;)

Henry's POV

"Well here's the thing. I sort of kissedyouandbroughtyoubackwithtrueloveskiss." I stammered out as quickly as I could manage without making eye contact. Peter just stood there and looked at me. "Peter? Say something."

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Snow White's POV

"David, I'm worried about Emma." I stated as we gathered water. 

"Why my love? She is a grown woman, she can handle herself." I frowned at his answer.

"It's not about her handling herself, it's about how she is going to handle Peter." 

"Well why would you worry about that? She knows how defend herself just fine." I shook my head in disbelief. I could not be the only one that saw the connection. 

"My dear, am I the only one that saw the connection?" I pondered out loud. 

"No you aren't. I saw it too and those young lads are so far gone on each other that it's a tad tragic." A voice sounded from behind me. I whipped around and came face to face with Hook.

"You saw it too Killian? See David I'm not insane." I said, turning to look at my husband. 

"I never said you were, but I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh for Pete's sake, mate. Henry and Pan are snogging with each other. They're each others true love." Hook said with an exasperated yet amused face. 

"Oh." 

Peter's POV

"Why'd you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?" I asked and his cheeks burned bright red. 

"Because I couldn't let you die." 

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't."

"But why not?" 

"BECAUSE I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He shouted at me and I froze. 

"You're in love with me?"

Mawahahahahahahaha! Another cliff hanger. Well sorta of, but hey I got you an update. Love you. XOXO love you.


End file.
